


Напарники

by zimovie_zverei



Series: маг & демон [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Gen, Magic, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimovie_zverei/pseuds/zimovie_zverei
Summary: За достойный гонорар маг-наемник сделает что угодно. Например, разыщет похищенного демоном ребенка оборотней.
Series: маг & демон [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050320
Kudos: 2





	Напарники

**Author's Note:**

> текст был написан в рамках литературной дуэли в паблике [Первый класс для писателей](https://vk.com/1klass_pisatel)

Макс без лишней суеты поднялся на третий этаж, на ходу осматриваясь, вдыхая неповторимый запах старого дома и отмахиваясь от возникавших перед глазами образах некогда живших здесь людей.  
Быть магом и любить дома с историей непросто.

Дверь открыл коренастый подросток, посмотрел на визитера с подозрительным прищуром и по-собачьи повел носом, тут же громко чихнув. Блеснул желтым огнем в глубине глаз и отступил, пропуская гостя внутрь.

Нечто печальное было разлито в воздухе, но все же в коммуналке, где обитала целая стая оборотней, бурлила жизнь. Из комнат раздавались голоса и возня, двери то и дело хлопали, дети вываливались в коридор посмотреть на диковинного гостя.

На небольшой кухоньке было не в пример тише. Лишь всхлипы немолодой волчицы, назвавшейся Татьяной, и горестные вздохи ее мужа нарушали гнетущую тишину.

Макс терпеливо ждал, прислушивался к звукам из остальной части квартиры, и пытался понять, что вообще оборотни забыли в самом центре крупного города. Стаи, которые встречались ему ранее, предпочитали вольготность провинциальных городков, а то и вовсе выбирали села с лесом под самым боком. Риск случайно раскрыться непосвященным или попасться безумцам из своих существовал и там, но мегаполис был для них в разы опаснее. Впрочем, в сельской местности им вряд ли удалось бы отыскать мага так быстро.

— Когда это произошло? — устав ждать, спросил Макс, вынуждая отца семейства тяжело вздохнуть.  
— Вечером, — тихо-тихо, едва ли не со слезами в голосе, начал мужчина. — Демон показался во дворе, никто из нас не успел ничего сделать. Только увидели из окна, как он схватил Лару и исчез вместе с ней. Даже след не взять. Наша знакомая сказала, что Вы опытный маг и Вам по силам спасти нашу дочь.  
— Я сражался с демонами ранее, — без особых эмоций подтвердил Макс, разглядывая сидевшую по другую сторону стола пару. — Могу взяться и за ваше дело. Если цена устраивает.

Продолжить разговор им помешала девочка, забежавшая на кухню и уткнувшаяся женщине в колени, зарываясь лицом в подол платья. У девочки торчком стояли мохнатые ушки, а из-под юбки выглядывал лохматый хвостик.  
— Кира! — возмущенно позвал ребенка зашедший следом мужчина.

Он окинул сохранившего невозмутимость мага полыхнувшим откровенной злобой взглядом и, с трудом совладав с собой, мягко подхватил на руки заскулившую девочку.  
— Пойдем, детка, — с нежностью в голосе проговорил мужчина, ласково поглаживая ее по спине, — нечего тебе делать тут, со взрослыми.

Когда в коридоре хлопнула дверь, Татьяна сконфуженно посмотрела на мага, так и не показавшего вида, что его задела такая неприкрытая демонстрация эмоций:  
— Простите моего брата, ему не нравятся чужаки. Он помогает нам с младшей, первые луны самые сложные. Мы думали, если Петр будет с нами, вместе мы сумеем уследить за всей стаей. Но Лариса…

Женщина закрыла лицо руками, начав содрогаться от рыданий.  
— Время уходит, — заметил Макс, дав ей немного успокоиться. — Мне нужна фотография вашей дочери и что-то из личных вещей. То, что было на ней недавно — одежда или украшение.

***

Макс вышел из пекарни, на ходу жуя пирожок. Устало окинул взглядом умытую недавно прошедшим дождем и полную безрадостных незнакомцев улицу и на подходе к своей машине уткнулся в насквозь промокшего и дрожащего от гнева пацана. Того самого, который часом ранее встретил его на пороге стайной коммуналки.  
— Это вот так Вы ищете мою сестру?! — возмущенно выплюнул волчонок, завладев вниманием приблизившегося мага.

Тот закатил глаза и, обойдя стороной, упал на водительское место. И ничуть не удивился, когда парень сел в соседнее кресло.  
— Колдовать на голодный желудок вредно, — невозмутимо сказал Макс и продолжил, не впечатлившись тем, насколько быстро подросток разъярился и выпустил когти. — А ещё мне нужны были ингредиенты для поискового зелья.

Парень уставился на появившийся из кармана пакетик и перевел пораженный взгляд на крылечко казалось бы непримечательной пекарни. Гнев схлынул в один момент, парень весь будто сдулся и из озлобленного волка мигом превратился в смущенного щенка.

Прикончив пирожок и отпив кофе, Макс, оставил непрошенного спутника разбираться с бурей эмоций, а сам потянулся назад, доставая глубокую миску.  
— Как тебя звать-то? — спросил Макс исподтишка разглядывавшего его оборотня.  
— Дима, — ответил тот, с жадным интересом следя за каждым движением мага — любопытство оказалось сильнее злости.

Первой на дно миски полетела расческа с парой длинных темных волосков, следом - переливчатые птичьи перья и остро пахнущие травы из пекарни. Щедро залив все это кофе и перемешав, Макс щелкнул пальцами над миской, заставив поверхность смеси вспыхнуть. Дима дернулся, стукнулся локтем о дверь и, смутившись, насупился.

Не обратив на парня внимания, Макс потянулся к бардачку и достал карту города, одной рукой ловко расправляя ее на своих коленях. Опустив пальцы в миску, огонь в которой успел потухнуть, маг начертал на карте заключенную в круг стрелку. Дима склонился над картой, пораженно наблюдая за тем, как нарисованная стрелка принялась крутиться на месте. Дрогнули границы символа, он собрался в точку, которая затем медленно поползла по улицам и проспектам.

Попытка выставить оборотня из машины провалилась на корню. Указания на отсутствие опыта противодействия демонам он упорно игнорировал, а на попытку вышвырнуть его силой, ответил страхом в брошенном на собранные в горсть пальцы взгляде и обещанием добежать на своих четырех.

Сдавшись, Макс завел машину и влился в поток, взяв курс на указанное магией место.  
— Как Вы собираетесь драться с демоном? — осторожно спросил Дима, когда они затормозили перед светофором, а Макс отвлекся на смартфон.  
— Не встречал раньше магов? — спросил он у парня, хотя и сам понял это по реакции на ритуал.  
— Вы первый, — подтвердил догадку Дима, расслабившись от того, что маг поддержал разговор. — Когда мама и дядь Петя были маленькие, на их стаю напали маги. Они не доверяют таким как Вы.  
— И вас так учат, — предположил Макс, не оборачиваясь на болтливого оборотня. — Умно. Но, как вижу, не очень успешно.  
— Вы не страшный, — заметил Дима.  
— Всегда веришь своим глазам? — невесело усмехнулся маг. — Оборотню опасно быть доверчивым.

***

Место, в которое их привела поисковая магия, можно было назвать идеальным для демонов и прочей запредельщины. Темный двор-колодец, давящее небо над головами и чувство тревоги, что сочилось от самих стен.

Макс покосился на спутника, который перепугано озирался по сторонам, и без особой надежды на успех предложил ему остаться в машине. Совету тот, конечно, не внял, но зато собрался с духом и постарался отбросить страх.

Добытый из багажника фотоаппарат вызвал новый всплеск любопытства. Макс, сжалившись, рассказал о превращении техники в артефакт, который позволял фиксировать демонов и духов внутри, стирая из мира реального. И только Макс собирался направиться к ближайшему подъезду, как Дима мощным рывком отшвырнул его подальше от себя.

Демон обнаружил их присутствие и теперь возвышался грозной фигурой над невысоким самим по себе Димой, теперь и вовсе казавшимся ничтожным. Одним быстрым рывком демон выбросил вперёд мускулистую руку и схватил юного оборотня за шею, поднимая в воздух. Дима задёргался в стальной хватке, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться. Демон смотрел своими мерцающими в полумраке глазами на брыкающегося волчонка, выпустившего от напряжения когти и хвост, и будто насмехался над его жалкими попытками освободиться. Длинные леденящие кожу пальцы смыкались на горле все сильнее, лишая жертву последней возможности сделать вдох.

Щелкнул фотоаппарат, мощная вспышка озарила мрачный двор, разгоняя тьму; демон исчез с пронзительным воплем. Дима упал на асфальт и надсадно закашлялся. Повернув голову набок, он увидел Макса, сумевшего добраться до отлетевшей в сторону камеры и воспользоваться ею.

— У тебя хорошая реакция. Спасибо, — скупо похвалил Макс, поднимая ошалевшего от сильного удара оземь оборотня на ноги.

Дима ответил ему кивком, а затем будто очнулся и рванул в ближайший подъезд, громко выкрикивая имя сестры. Макс покачал головой и направился следом за порывистым волчонком.

Лара и Дима долго простояли на одном месте, крепко стискивая друг друга и заливаясь слезами. В благодарность за спасение из кошмара наяву горячие объятия достались и магу, неловко обхватившего прижавшуюся к нему девушку.

На обратном пути в отчий дом брат с сестрой уснули в обнимку, доверившись магу.  
Тот смотрел на них с небывалой тоской.

***

Макс устало приземлился на водительское сидение. Чиркнул спичкой и закурил, выдохнул струю зеленоватого дыма и перевел взгляд через зеркало на раскинувшегося позади демона, сменившего облик мускулистого нелюдя на человеческий.

— Знаешь, тебе стоит прекращать курить эту дрянь. Не понимаю, как оборотни тебя вытерпели.  
— Что ты делал с той девушкой? — выпустив еще больше дыма, спросил Макс.  
— Как обычно — запер и рассказывал всякие ужасы о том, что могу с ней сделать. О! — демон подался вперед, заставляя Макса скосить на него взгляд. — Ты повелся на слезы. Опять? Брось, у этих детей крепкая психика. Сам же знаешь. Парочка ночных кошмаров, и она придет в норму.

Повисла неуютная тишина. Вдвоем они сменили так много городов, демон успел выучить — его напарнику надо дать минутку, а не то быть беде и магическим ожогам. Наконец, Макс выбросил окурок в окно и протянул стопку купюр. Демон быстро схватил свою часть гонорара и принялся пересчитывать, снова откинувшись на спинку сидения, подальше от молчаливого и недовольного Макса.

— Давно хотел спросить — зачем тебе деньги?  
— Понимаешь, — начал демон, чуть помявшись и расплывшись в улыбке, — я чертовски плохо играю в карты.


End file.
